1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a method of controlling a game device, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a game of a competitive sport that is played by using a moving object. For example, as disclosed in JP 10-113471 A, there is known a game of a ball sport that is played by using a ball (moving object) (for example, soccer game, basketball game, or American football game) or a game of an ice hockey that is played by using a puck (moving object).